Dead Man Traveling
by 478
Summary: Molly helps out Sherlock after the fall, in hiding from the rest of the world and in having a place to stay. only thing is he didnt expect her plans to be different than his.    Nothings mine fyi :  new chapters comming soon
1. Chapter 1

Molly pov.

It took me a few seconds to realize what Sherlock meant when he said that he needed me. I was willing to help him in any way possible I just never knew that meant to help him fake his death. I also didn't know that he was going to hide it from John. I just went with it, because he was after all Sherlock.

I didn't know that I would have happened so soon. But I guess Sherlock runs at his own pace doesn't he?

I was in charge of the "autopsy", so a body switch wasn't so hard to manage. So when Mycroft came to "claim the body" I thought it was all over. How wrong was I.

I never thought I would have Sherlock walking through my front door. Sure the circumstances in my head were slightly different but I never had thought that It would happen.

That night at the morgue he asked for my help. For the second time.

Thus, we're walking into my flat. I could practically hear him analyzing and deducting every possible detail from the state of my flat.

There was barley anything left in my flat. Anything that was left were necessities for traveling the next few days.

"You're moving." He stated.

"Obviously." I said. Due to his pause from talking, which he rarely did when he was inquisitive, I said "I'm sorry. That was rude. Just the tired getting to me."

"Where?" He asked. His face still emotionless.

"America." I said as nonchalant as possible, but I saw the flicker of confusion in his eyes and kept going "oh, and you are too." Now I really saw the surprise.

"How? Unless you have a way of getting a dead man a passport… Mycroft. This is all Mycroft's doing isn't it?"

"Actually, not all of it. Yes Mycroft did set you up with a passport and new identity which you will use in the states but the fact that I am moving away is just fate. I have been offered a position to work with my friend Joshua in New York and well, as you can see I have accepted it."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow around 4 o'clock to avoid the crowd of travelers and to arrive in New York around 1 am. The less people the less chance of you being recognized."

"Yes… but people will still recognized me here! I've only been dead for a week!" he cried. "I've been in the papers, on the news, I'm practically this far away from being famous so no matter what time of day someone will be destied to recognize me!"

The anguish in his voice cut me. I had always seen Sherlock so composed, so poised; but now he was frantic. Not because of the fact that he could be recognized, the consequence of it. John, most likely was to be in the direct path of danger if anyone found out that Sherlock was alive. I sighed, not in aspiration but out of the gravity of the circumstances. There was no way that Sherlock would go unrecognized. As I walked toward my room trying to find some inspiration as to how to disguise Sherlock, I caught a glimpse of something I hadn't packed yet. A pack of hair dye. I had been planning on going a bit more blonde for a few weeks now but never got around to actually doing so. Thank God!

I almost tripped over my suitcase as I ran into the main room. Sherlock looked over at me with a confused look. I set the pack of dye on the counter and rummaged through my suitcase looking for my make-up kit and some colored contacts. When I had found what I was looking for I set them on the counter also.

"I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**DISCLAMER! NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I THANK THE ACTORS AND MOFFAT AND GATISS FOR BEING EXCELENT AND LETTING SHERLOCK BECOME PART OF THE GENERAL PUBLIC. IM AM JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FANGIRLS J**

**Sherlock POV.**

Last night had been…new. Never had I once dyed my hair. I thought it to be what such ordinary people did. Only ordinary people cared for appearance.

That out of my mind, I had been for the 3rd time this year scared. As we walked through the airport and went past security I thought that for sure that the security guard would recognize me and that I would lose everything I was striving to keep alive.

Molly had done a…good…job. I felt rather embarrassed (to myself because I did not tell her) that I hadn't thought of dying my hair. I also didn't tell her that I actually had to read the box of dye to figure out how to accomplish this properly. It was all so dull so I never actually had given a care as to how to do simple tasks such as this.

I was stunned when I actually paid attention to my plane ticket which read "Matthew Hooper". Of course Mycroft would choose a name so close to his. Just to spite me. Then I stupidly jumped to conclusions. I thought Mycroft had made me Molly's husband! (Not that she would protest,) but I on the other hand felt nervous about this so I stupidly (again) asked her what was going.

"Molly, what is…umm…going on?"

"With what?" she chuckled.

"This umm… ticket and new identity…"

"Oh!" she looked at the ticket "Mycroft seems to have made you my brother."

"Brother?" Never in all the years of small talk had Molly mentioned a brother of any sort. Not younger, older, or symbolic (and even if she had I most likely wasn't paying attention).

"Yes, brother." I must have given her a look because she kept talking "He died when I was young so he isn't missed by many people, but it's easy enough of a disguise to keep up. After all he was a jerk and it can't be hard to not miss him." She stopped and looked frightened at me. She blushed and started to stutter when she talked "I-I'm so s-sor-ry Shelock! I didn't mean-" I cut her off.

"It's all right. I know what you meant."

"But there is one problem. My family lived in the states back then. I only moved to the UK after I finished Uni."

"Sooo…?" I started

"Americans don't have accents."

"You obviously have one."

"_Only if I feel like having one." _She suddenly spoke without her accent and surprised me. "All the people that I know in the states know me as the American, not the Brit. So if you were wondering at all (which you most likely were not) I wont be speaking like I normally do I'll be going back to my not forced way of speaking."

"Wait! All these years, you have been forcing your accent?" I wish I hadn't sounded so surprised because she smirked at the fact that I hadn't deduced that she wasn't British by birth.

"Oh I got used to it after a while so it wasn't a chore as time went by but It's going to feel good not having to hide how I talk" she chuckled. "And just so you know, you should start practicing."

"Practicing what?" I was already irritated at her gloating.

"Speaking without your accent" her smirk turned into a full on mocking smile.

We were on the plane now. We were already about halfway through our long trip and Molly hadn't tried to make small talk. It was … different. Normally she would talk up a storm around me but today she was different.

She had brought her computer on the plane and was typing rather loudly. She had been typing for about an hour now and had her headphones in so she most likely had music playing.

She was all over different today. Not only in her coolness towards me but in her way of dress. Normally she had baggy clothes suited for work. She had to get things finished and with me there was always the possibility of having to stay late or your clothes getting ruined so she wore clothes she didn't really care for. But today it was all different! Today she had her hair up but it was curled and in a ponytail but instead of low like she wore it at work it was high up and curled in one ringlet. Her make up was just enough to show that she was awake and actually put time and effort into her appearance this morning but not too much for traveling. Now her clothes. She had a black form fitting v-neck t-shirt that was high enough to not have to be worn without a undershirt and it was tucked into her boot cut jeans that were also form fitting. Her shoes I never suspected of her. She had black pumps on. Heels.

Molly never in all my years of knowing her had worn anything like this. This was all so unlike her! There must only be one reasonable explanation for all of this. She was keeping up appearances. Whoever was picking us up at the airport (if anyone was) knows Molly to be a different person than the one I knew. Not that I knew much.

I knew that she was smitten by me, and she worked at St. Barts, that she had gone out with Jim Moriarty, but not much else. I called her friend yet knew nothing about her. Maybe this is who she is and I just never took time to figure it out.

There was a lot of things that I didn't take the time out of my day to notice because the were to me "irrelevant". Now I'm starting to regret everything I brushed off. The thing I mostly feel regretful about brushing off is my feelings for John. If I had stopped and for five minutes even thought about how I felt for John I probably would have told him that I love him. I wouldn't have had the ice cold realization hit me when I was standing on the ledge of the hospital.

I on that ledge had learned a few things. That I love John Watson and that he by the anguish in his voice over the phone, loved me back. It hit me so ice cold. I cried. Without the influence of drugs or any other substance, I cried out of emotion. And now I couldn't tell him. One day I will. One day I definitely will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**DISCLAMER! NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I THANK THE ACTORS AND MOFFAT AND GATISS FOR BEING EXCELENT AND LETTING SHERLOCK BECOME PART OF THE GENERAL PUBLIC. IM AM JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FANGIRLS J**

Molly POV.

I was going back! America! New York! It had been almost fifteen years ago that I had moved from New York to the UK because of a job. I never expected that job to lead me to Sherlock Holmes and I never expected to stay at St. Barts. But that was all irrelevant now.

I had copied-and-pasted my email conversations with Josh into a word document. I had saved every little email and had almost a hundred pages in small single spaced font. I was reading them now and adding notes in between emails. I don't know why I kept them I just did.

I looked over at Sherlock and he had a wistful look in his eyes. Almost glassy from tears but Sherlock didn't cry. I needed to get his mind off things. I had my music playing so I didn't bother to check what song was playing when I asked him if he wanted to listen to some music. I almost thought he would reply with his classic "dull" but he actually accepted! Only thing was that _Halo _by Beyonce had just started playing. Great. No amount of makeup could have covered up the red flush my cheeks got. I needed to start conversation. Now.

"So… Sh-Matthew…"

"Molly, I was thinking, we should get to know each other as much as possible because, we are in fact, siblings."

"Right. Well it mostly you have to get to know me because im quite sure all you know about me is my present. Not my past or how I am personally." Judging by the look on his face I was right. "So ask questions."

"Were you always…like this? Before St. Bart's?" He asked gesturing to my attire.

"Yes… I just never found the occasion to dress this way because surely I couldn't wear this to work. You would have picked it apart with observations so I never had the courage to wear anything like this before."

"But you are now."

"It isn't the same anymore. When I set foot on American soil it's going to be as if I'm back. Back to my roots, my community, my friends, I'm going to be a different me."

"So the person that gave you the job offer, is he your friend?"

"Yes. Josh is my dear friend. I've known him since my first year in college."

"Any… romantics?" He asked shyly.

"Oh! No! Never! Only best friends! If we had any of that I most likely wouldn't be going back, due to the fact that we are going to be splitting rent to pay for a nicer and more expensive apartment."

"You mean that for the next few months…whatever time… we are all going to be living, together, in a flat?"

"Oh it's much bigger than a flat. It's almost a studio type apartment."

"Is it going to be just us three?"

"Erm… most likely not." His face went sour "Its just going to be four people. Josh, you, me and his sister Mati"

"Isn't it a bit…odd?" I gave him a look.

"That they live together?"

"Yah…"

"It's easier to live with someone in New York. Its expensive you know."

"So with the four of us-"

"It will be easy to rent."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions its just that I'm scared I'm going to mess up and im nervous and-" I cut him off.

"Look don't be nervous or scared or anything. I'm here to help you. You can ask me whatever you want to know." He seemed to straighten himself up a bit and then got right back to asking me questions about our soon to be new lives.

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG GAP IN UPDATES. I TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK BUT THAT DOESN'T ALWAYS HAPPEN :/ SORRY GUYS. **


End file.
